Harry's New Bundle of Joy
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Harry and Hermione start off friends and all, but when they spend the summer at the Weasley's their relationship turns into more than friends. Things happen between them and Hermione ends up pregnant with his child, will their love last?find out!


Harry's New Bundle of Joy

By: Sheena Hollimon

It was a dark and stormy night on Number 4 Privet Drive. There was a major ferocious storm that night. For a 17 year old Harry Potter, that was really horrible, because he did not like to be couped up in the house with the Dursleys, his only living relatives. Harry really couldn't stand his relatives, they were always rude to him and never let him do anything. They would always make him misrable. They never remember his birthday, they would always forget it.

Then there was a loud boom. Harry got off his bed and went to see what the noise was. He found his uncle,Vernon on the floor. Harry noticed that his uncle wasn't breathing. He realized that his uncle was dead. He wondered who did it, as he couldn't see anyone. Even though he hated his uncle, he called for help. The ambulance was there in a flash. He told them what had happened. They then took Vernon away. Harry then went upstairs to tell his aunt, who then woke Dudley up.

Aunt Petunia left with Dudley. Harry was left behind. Harry went up to his room and wrote Ron, one of his bestfriends from Hogwarts a letter. In it, he told Ron bout what happened to his uncle. Then sent his owl, Hedwig to the Weasley's. He wondered if they revived him or if he was dead. Then there was a tap on his window. Harry looked out his window, to see a few owls that he recognized. One of them was his own. The other ones were Hermione's Hagrids, and one from Hogwarts, then there was one he didn't recognize, so he opened the parcel, inside was a little box along with a note that Read:

Dear Mr.Potter,

I'm afraid to inform you, that your uncle, aunt, and cousin have been killed. You are no longer safe on Privet Drive. So the Weasley's have been delighted to take you in. You will be staying with them until you are able to be on your own. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley will be your legal guardians from now on. They will be there to get you and bring you back with them, so make sure you have all your belongings.

Sincerely,

Cornilus Fudge

Harry looked at the small box that came with the box, inside was his aunt and uncle's wedding bands. He took the rings and put them at the buttom of his trunk. He just couldn't believe it, he was going to live with the Weasleys for awhile. He then read the letter Hermione sent him. It read:

Dear Harry,

I just heard from Ron that your uncle is dead. I'm so sorry to hear that. Look on the bright side, at least your cousin won't bully you no more. Oh wait, I just got word that your aunt and cousin are dead as well. I'm so sorry Harry. However you must be strong.

Hermione Granger

Then he opened the letter that Hagrid sent. It was very short and there were blood stains on it. It read:

Harry,

HELP ME!

Hagrid

Harry wondered what Hagrid meant by HELP ME! so he wrote to Hagrid asking what he meant. Then looked at the letter from Hogwarts. He opened it up and saw a Head Boy Badge in it. He smiled and then read the letter. It read:

Dear Mr.Potter,

You have been selected Head Boy. Head Girl is Ms.Granger. We are pleased to inform you that Head Boy and Head Girl will be bunking together. However, there will be strict orders that the Head Boy and Girl sleep in separate beds.Also this year, there will be a Halloween Ball and Yule Ball. Term begins September 1st.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress/Head of Gryffindor

P.S. Your Supply lis is Enclosed.

He looked at his list and new what he had to do. He then got all his belongings and went downstairs to wait for Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. While he waited, he wondered what it is going to be like living with the Weasleys for a year or two. He imagined Ginny blushing every time he'd be in a room she came in. He laughed and thought to himself if he should consider Mr. and Mrs.Weasley foster parents. Since he's never got the chance to meet his parents. He looked at the clock. It was time for the Weasley's to be there. He sat by the livingroom, when he saw Mr and Mrs.Weasley appear from the fire place. They smiled at him and said,"Ready, Harry?" Harry nodded and said,"Ready as I'll ever be." They helped him with his stuff and before they knew it, they were at the Burrow.

At the Weasley's Hermione and Ginny, were in Ginny's room gossiping and reading the Daily Prophet, when they heard Harry's voice downstairs. They got up and went downstairs to greet Harry. They were anxious to see him, especially Hermione, for she was Head Girl of course. She wanted to talk to him bout what the prefects should do and not do. Also she wanted to spend time with him of course. Ginny knew that Hermione was crushing on Harry, but she didn't say anything. Harry hugged them both and said,"How have you two been?" Ginny said,"I've been fine and Hermione has been talking bout how much fun she's going to have bunking with you."Hermione blushed and said,"I did not say that."

Then Mrs.Weasley said,"Aight, dinner's ready!" They went to join the rest for dinner. Mrs.Weasley had prepared a big dinner for them. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron sat across from him. Ron and Harry were talking bout qudditch and the trips that were being planned. Hermione wanted to be in on the conversation, so she joined in and said,"I heard that they have a trip for us planned to Ireland." Harry looked at Hermione and said,"Yea, there's also one to Rome, which is in the process of being approved by the Ministry of Magic. I hope that one gets approved. I always wanted to go to Rome." Hermione smiled and said,"Yea, me too."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. He then whispered something in her ear, and she nodded, then smiled. Ron looked at them, like there was something going on between them. He knew there wasn't cause, He is dating Hermione,but what he doesn't know is that Hermione is dumping him to go out with Harry. She didn't want to be with Ron no more, cause all they do is bicker and fight a lot. Harry looked at Ron and said,"You aight there mate?You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Ron smiled and laughed,then said,"No, I was just thinking bout the trips, that's all mate." Mrs.Weasley looked at the time and said,"Aight kids, time for bed, big day tomorrow, Diagon Alley." Harry yawned and said,"I'm tired, I'll see you upstairs." He went up to Ron's room to get his pajamas on. When he was doing that, Hermione came in Ron's room and kissed Harry on the lips and said,"Goodnight!" Harry kissed her back and said,"Night, sweetdreams!"and Hermione was gone off to Ginny's room.

Ginny was already in bed, she saw Hermione and said,"So did you kiss him?" Hermione said,"What do you think?" Ginny giggled and said,"You did!OMG!" Hermione giggled and said,"Yup, I did and he kissed me back and told me sweet dreams." She put her gown on and laid down and talked somemore to Ginny. They giggled, until Mr.Weasley came in and said,"Lights off girls, you have to get up early to go to Diagon Alley." Ginny said,"Yes, father!" Ginny turned the lights off and she said,"Night Hermione!"Hermione said,"Night!"and they went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were talking. Ron said,"Man, I think Hermione's not telling me something." Harry looked at Ron and said,"What do you mean?I mean she's not cheating on you with anyone." Ron looked at Harry and was bout to lash out at him, cause he knew that what he said to Hermione must have something to do with him and her. But he sighed and said,"I think she's going to break up with me, cause lately we've been fighting." Harry said,"Trust me mate, the girl's head over heels for you and she wouldn't do that, and besides fighting is normal in a relationship." Ron looked at Harry and nodded, then said,"Yea, I guess you're right, anyways, I don't know what I was thinking." Harry smiled,then told Ron to let fate do the work. They both yawned and ended up falling asleep.

During the middle of the night, Hermione got up and snook into Ron's room, and went over to where Harry was sleeping and slipped into his bed with him and kissed him. Harry opened up his eyes, to see Hermione in bed with him and whispered,"Hermione, what are you doing in here?" Hermione said,"I just wanted to be with you." Harry whispered back,"Do you want Ron to catch you in bed with me?" Hermione smirked and said,"Maybe!Cause then he'll realize that I don't want to be with him." Harry looked at Hermione and said,"This is wrong, we shouldn't do this behind his back." Hermione looked at Harry and started kissing him. He couldn't resist and kissed her back.

The next morning, Ron woke up to see something he didn't ever want to see. He saw Harry and Hermione cuddled up together. This made him very upset. He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. When Harry woke up, he noticed Ron was gone and that Hermione was still next to him. Harry said,"Oh Shit!" then woke up Hermione. He told her that Ron is gone and probably saw them together. Hermione gasped and said,"Shit!" She then went into Ginny's room. Luckily Ginny was still sleeping as Hermione went to get dressed.

After Hermione got dressed and brushed her hair, she went downstairs and saw Ron yelling at Harry bout last night. Hermione walked in the kitchen and said,"Enough!Ron, honestly you need to calm down." Ron looked at Hermione and said,"Calm down!how the bloody hell am I suppose to calm down, when you and Harry are sleeping together?" Harry looked at Ron and said,"Listen mate!I think you seriously need to calm down, you are over reacting. Hermione and I aren't sleeping together!" Ron looked at them and said,"Then what the hell was that I saw?" Hermione looked at Ron and said,"You must have been seeing things, cause I was in Ginny's room the whole night."

Ginny came down and said,"Hermione why didn't you wake me up?" Hermione looked at Ginny and said,"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you." Ginny smiled and said,"Aww, thank you!" Then looked at Ron and said,"Bro, you really need to chill, cause you know damn well Hermione was in my room the whole night, you must have been hallucinating!" Ron said,"Oh shut up Ginny, I know what I damn well saw!Now I want to know what's going on between the two of you!" Hermione looked at Harry and then at Ron and said,"Well Ron, I just don't think that you and I are working out, so I have come to my decision. I want to breakup!I don't love you, I love Harry!"

Ron was furious, he knew that something had to be going on between Harry and Hermione for her to go and break up with him. He started to get really upset and lashed out at her. He slapped her and started to beat her. Harry grabbed Ron to stop him from killing Hermione. Ginny got Mrs.Weasley and she looked at Hermione and Ron. She wanted to know what was going on. Harry told her what was going on and what happened and that he didn't know that Ron was going to act like that. She looked at a beaten Hermione and then at Ron and started yelling at Ron. Ron told his mom why he did it, and she told him that what he did was wrong and unethical.

Harry carried Hermione to the livingroom and laid her on the couch. He then took his wand out and mumbled some spells and Hermione was fine. Hermione kissed Harry and thanked him for healing her. He hugged her and told her that things would be alright. For the rest of the summer, Ron didn't speak to Hermione, he voided her every chance he got.

Later that morning, they went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. While they were there, they bumped into some fellow Gryffindors. Harry and Hermione were talking to them, while Ron went to the qudditch store, to see the latest broom. He walked in and saw Oliver Wood. Oliver saw Ron and said,"Hello, Ron!Where are your friends?" Ron looked at Oliver and said,"If you're talking about Harry and Hermione, I'm not talking to them!" Oliver looked at him and wondered what had happened, so he decided to ask. Ron told him what happened and why he wasn't talking to them.

Oliver said,"Harry and Hermione, who would have guest. I'm sure Harry didn't want to hurt you." Ron looked at Oliver and said,"No it's not Harry who wanted to sneak behind my back, it was Hermione." Just then Draco Malfoy walks in with his goons, and says,"Well if it isn't Weasel, where is Scarhead and Mudblood Granger?" Oliver burst out,"Malfoy shut the fuck up!want to be turned into a ferret again?I heard bout the whole ferret thing and frankly I find that hilarious." Malfoy looked at Oliver and left.


End file.
